His not so pure princess
by BlueRose3377
Summary: Chat was left alone in her bedroom. With a low voice, he said ' oh I love the game you are playing. at the end, you going to be mine even if you don't want to love' with that he jumped to the roof of different homes. Adrien could feel it. As he jumps after Marinette. He knew that he wasn't Chat or Adrian anymore. He was someone else and he likes it.
1. Chapter 1

It was his turn for a patrol around City, even tho it was late he simply adores cold breeze dancing around his skin. Jumping from roof to roof with only a moon as his light, that was his freedom. The only way to escape the reality of his everyday life. It wasn't easy trying to be perfect. It was really hard work, to be honest, he didn't like being perfect. That's why he loves being Chat Nori so much. He could let it loose and be himself.

After finishing his patrol he didn't really feel like transforming back just yet but he was starting to get bored a little bit so the only thing that could get him entertain was his innocent princess that he was sure of was still awake probably working on her new design.

Moments later he was at his destination and he was right his princess was still awake because her lights were still on. So slowly he walks to the window of Marinette Dupain-Cheng bedroom. ' better check if she isn't busy' he thought so he looks through the window. Chat notices his princess in the middle of her bedroom standing before the mirror that was big as she was. In her hand, she was holding beautiful red dress. Looking at it and to be sure if its finish she chose to try it. Not knowing that Paris superhero was looking at them through the window.

Chat was looking at her curious on what she need that dress for. He was still looking at her when she started taking off her jacket and soon after she takes off slowly her top. Chat couldn't stop looking at her as if something come over him. He knew that he shouldn't look at his class mate when she was changing her clothes but somehow he was unable to move.

Blood rush to his cheek when he noticed that he wasn't done and started to take off her trousers moving her hips from side to side a little to make it easier for her. She starts to fold her clothes which gave time for Chat to see her whole body. First, he noticed how her skin was so white... so pure. like a snow than his eyes focus of her chest, her flat stomach and lastly her long legs. Without knowing he has licked his lips and bite his bottom lip not daring to stop looking.

Marinette has finish folding her clothes and turns back her focus to her small red dress. The dress already was made with a bra inside so she takes hers off and gently throwing it to the side. This action made Chat bite his lip even harder making it bleed without knowing. Marinette then finally start putting her dress which made her figure pop out even more.

His eyes never left Marinette, he follows her every move. He was getting really hot inside, he never felt flame like that. And after she let her hair loose he couldn't take it he had to get away but his body couldn't move.

She looked so beautiful, even more, beautiful than his Lady. He then gently placed his hand on her window taking the last look at her before he left.

* * *

 **HI, guys I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and I couldn't sleep because of that idea I had in my head. haha**

 **god it's almost 2 am haha that's why I will finish the chapter for now but don't worry i will write tomorrow more.**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting home Chat transform into Adrien, still trying to understand what he just witnesses. '' Hey kid, are you alright '' ask his little black kwami. '' Yeah yeah Plagg. Why do you ask? '' He could not really focus on his friend right now, all he could think about was his princess.

''well let's start with the fact that your lip is bleeding and there is something wrong with your eyes...'' Adrien didn't know what his Plagg was talking about. He didn't really feel any different. '' Look Plagg I don't know what you are talking about. I'm really tired so you just focus on your cheese and I will take a shower.'' Plagg nodded and fly off to his cheese forgetting anything else.

Slowly closing the door of his bathroom, Adrien stood before a mirror and looked at his reflection. And as Plagg told him he had a small line of blood dripping down from his lip. Remembering how he did that, he blushed. What was he thinking back then? He wasn't like that at all.

His focus quickly changes again to Marinette. Reseeing it all over again. Looking back at the mirror he noticed that his eyes become darker and deeper. ' I need a cold shower right now' he thought. But shower didn't help, he couldn't feel cold water on his body at all. 'whats wrong with me'

''Hey kid are you ok? You have been there for a really long time and I finish my cheese so I'm bored'' Plagg knocked on the door. And soon after Adrien walk out of it with a towel around his waist. He sits down and let out big sight. ''Are you really ok?'' Plagg asks again but Adrien didn't answer him. So after five min of silents Plagg trying again '' Adrien?''. He looks at Plagg and gives him a smile '' yes buddy, I'm ok.'' that night Adrien was unable to fall asleep.

Next day it was Friday, last day of school for this week and he couldn't be happier. He already knew that he will be unable to look at Marinette at all without remembering what happen last night. Quickly after he finished his breakfast it was already time to be getting to school. 'ugh today gonna be a long day' he thought.

At school, he was greeted by his best friend Nino. Who like always was on his phone listening to music. '' hey bro, what happen to your lip?'' he asked. Adrien slowly touch his lip where the small wound was. '' em I don't know really I just waked up with it'' he lies. He knew where he got that but it not like he could just tell Nino what really happen.

'' Your father will kill you, you know that right?'' he asked Adrien. And it was true if his father would see it he will probably kill him, but what is make up for. '' Nah Nino its ok'' he give him small smile. '' if you say so bro.. if you say so''

to his confusion day past really quickly and it was already lunch time. 'just one more lesson' he was telling him self. '' hey girl, is it finish?'' he heard some voice behind him, and it was Alya. '' Yes, I even tried it just to be sure'' this time was Marinette speaking. Adrien stayed quiet, interested in their conversation.

'' so we are really doing it... aren't we?'' Marinette asked making Alya chuckle. '' yes girl we are, and no backing out'' Alya said. '' no backing out'' repeated Marinette. ' I wonder what they are talking about' asked Adrien to himself. '' just make sure you going to be ready around 9 pm, I want to be first in line to make sure we will get in'' Alya said. '' we will get in, so don't worry'' Marinette added. '' yeah we will if you going to wear that dress girl. I'm telling you, you look smoking hot in it'' Alya said with pride in her voice just before she ran out of the classroom. It made Marinette blush ''A-Alya!'' then start to run after her best friend.

Adrien blush. He hoped that they weren't talking about the same dress he saw yesterday. But if so where Marinette was planning on going in it at 9 pm. It wasn't like her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Adrien couldn't focus on his homework at all. All he could think about was what two friends were talking about in class earlier. All he knew that they were going somewhere today around 9 pm. Quickly he looked at his clock. It was 8 pm. '' almost time'' he said it out loud. '' almost time for what?'' ask Plagg. Adrien smirked and said ''almost time for me to visit my princess.'' giving Plagg his cheese he smiles. ' Yes indeed it's almost time' he heard a voice in his head but he just simply ignores it.

Now it was 8:25 pm and Plagg has finished his cheese. He looked at Adrien and sight. '' I'm not sure if we should do it ''. Adrien just simply looked at him and said '' it's not you chose Plagg '' Plagg, claws out!'' with that Adrien has disappeared in green light and reappearing as Chat Nori. He slowly opens his bedroom window and jumps out of it to the closest tree. Jumping on the fence he already smiles, knowing that he is free again.

After a minute he was the balcony of Marinette home. Moving closer to her window he stops and again start to remember what happened last time when he was here. Shaking his head he takes a big breath and nod to himself. He closes his eyes and move closer to her window and knock on it. And after a second Marinette open it, shocked to see who was standing on her balcony.

'' Is there a problem Chat? '' she asks looking around behind him as if she was searching for something. '' there is no Akuma if that's what you are looking for'' he told her. Marinette let out a big breath of relief. '' oh then why are you here'' she said crossing her arms and moving her hips to the side. Just then Chat noticed what she was wearing. It was that small red dress that she was trying on last time. '' Oh I'm just here checking on my princess and to see how she is doing..'' smirking he adds '' I feel honoured that you dress up for my visit'' that made Marinette roll her eyes. '' it's not for you kitty'' she said.

Chat jump from her window frame and acted hurt by placing his hand where his heart is and said. '' Oh my purrcess you wound me'' she just ignore him and sit on her desk where a small mirror was and lots of makeup. '' look Chat any other day I would love your visit'' she said sarcastically '' but I'm really busy right now'' she added. Chat looked at her with his big eyes that were asking her if he could stay well knowing that Marinette can't say no to his eyes. '' ugh ok you can stay'' she said. ' it worked again' Chat thought with a grin on his face.

He sits down on her bed and closely looked what she was doing with makeup, it was easier for him to focus on that than her red, tight dress that made her body pop out in all good places. ' ugh Adrien take a grip, you are not like that' he told himself. He again starts focusing on what she was doing to her face. Now she was applying dark red lipstick on her lips. Her lips. God all he wanted right now was to lick them to see if they as taste delicious as they look.

'' so if you are not dressing up for me purrcess, then for what'' he said crossing his arms. Marinette was blushing, and he didn't like it. '' well you see me and my friend are going to this club to have some girls night out'' she said. '' but you need to be 18, so we are dressing up to look older than we are'' she said with a blush. ' 18? she is freaking 15 and they are going to club for adults?' he thought a little bit angry. '' don't you need I.D for entering that club?'' he asked trying not to let go of his anger. '' well we do have I.D'' she said normally. '' fake one'' she added.

Chat ignore the fact that Marinette, his class president that more than half of their class look up to her was using fake I.D. '' but don't worry we never been catch'' she said with chuckle seeing how Chat was starting to get worried. For second Chat couldn't breathe ' never been caught? So it's not her first time '. '' how it happen?'' he asks her. Marinette was silent for second and then she said '' well it a long story but I think we started clubbing after I give up on loving someone...'' ' she was in love with someone' Chat growl dangerously he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. '' my friend told me she had something planned for me to forget about him, but I didn't know what. Then she told me that she knows someone working at the club and that he could get as in without a problem. It was so fun that we chose to make it our girls night out at that club'' she finished.

Chat stayed quiet for a moment then he opens his mouth '' so how often are you and your friend there?'' he asked. She closes her eyes and starts to think. '' just once in a week its helps me forget all stupid things happen in a week.'' Chat didn't know what to say. He just found out that he didn't know anything about his princess and he didn't like it at all. ' she is yours, let her know that' voice in his head start to say it over and over again. His eyes start to change again and he wasn't in control of his body anymore. ' she is yours, make her yours' voice told him. He was getting closer to Marinette. ' just a little bit more. Just a little bit more and she will be yours.' he was about to touch her when she jumped and looked at her clock. '' omg it 9 pm, I need to go!'' she screamed while moving to her balcony. Chat watch her closely as she starts to get down from her balcony to the ground with the help of the ladder.

'' sorry Chat but I really need to go bye bye kitty'' she said before touching the ground and running off. Chat was left alone in her bedroom. With a low voice, he said '' oh I love the game you are playing. at the end, you going to be mine even if you don't want to love'' with that he jumped to the roof of different homes. Adrien could feel it. As he jumps after Marinette. He knew that he wasn't Chat or Adrian anymore. He was someone else and he likes it.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH.**

 **OH I WONDER WHATS WRONG WITH ADRIEN~**

 **WELL, THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Looking down on Marinette he noticed that she stopped running and just stood there looking around. Moments later Alya was next to her. She was wearing a black dress that was no longer than Marinette's. She did not have much makeup on. He would be blind if he did not notice how nice she looked but she was nothing comparing to his Marinette. Smirk was placed on his face 'his Marinette' he thought loving how it sounded.

Two friends were now walking inside a club. Chat jump down looking around the club building for another entrance. At the back, there was a window open. '' Oh how nice, they knew I was coming'' he said it to himself while jumping through the open window. Knowing that being Chat he will make too much panic so he transformed into Adrien. '' Kid where are we'' asked Plagg while looking around. Adrien didn't say anything. His eyes were covered with his hair and on his face was a big smirk. The way Adrien was now it scared Plagg.

Adrien started walking to the direction of loud music ignoring his little friend who was now hiding in his pocket. He opens big door knowing that he is where people were dancing. Moving into the shadow he started searching for his little princess. There were more than 200 people in that club but he didn't have any problem finding her. Smirk never left his face as he watched Marinette dance with Alya. He also watches lots of other guys looking at his Marinette with lust in his eyes. 'well Marinette this your last time in the club I will make sure of it' he thought.

It was around midnight when Marinette got home. She was so tired, all she needed was sleep. She took some t-shirt and shorts and walk off to the bathroom. Chat was waiting for her with a smirk. After some time she walked in not noticing Chat's. '' Prruncess'' Chat said making Marinette jump a little. ''oh it's only you kitty. You scared me'' she smiled at him and added '' what are you doing here that late?'' asking. Chat slowly walk to her without breaking eye contact. It made Marinette scared to see him like that so she was moving back but at the end, there was a wall.

she tried moving to the side she was stopped by Chats arm. She was trapped.

Chat slowly move his lips to her ear and whisper provoking '' next time you going to be unable to dance anywhere else but my bedroom, I will make sure of it'' when he finishes he lick her ear. Making her moan softly but when she realised what she did she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. He then moves to her neck and sucks on it trying to leave a kiss mark. She was trying not to moan more but it was too hard. After finishing what he wanted, Chat lick the mark he just gives her and smirked. '' that's your punishment for today purrncess'' he then again moved to her ear and whisper in the same tone as last time. ''next punishment will be much worse than that. '' Marinette couldn't take it anymore, she lost all of her strength in her legs making her fall on the ground with her whole face red.

Chat was more than happy how he made her feel, he loved the way her face was looking right now. It was such a turn on for him but he wanted to make her crazy for him before he will make her truly his for ever. Taking the last look at her he jumps through her window was heading back to his home. He felt really proud of himself.

At home, Chat transformed back to Adrien. ''Kid you are somehow different, are you alright?'' Plagg asked him.'' oh I never felt better in my life Plagg'' pointing at the small table on the side of his bed he added. '' there is your cheese. Eat all you want don't hold back but don't bother me for while I have something to take care of'' Adrien said while walking to his bathroom. '' in the bathroom?'' Plagg asked. Adrien only smirked while closing the door.

Next, morning Adrien got a text from Nino saying if he wants to hand out with him, Alya and Marinette after lunch. Adrien, of course, said yes. Time passed quickly and after his photo shoot, he was free for whole day. He was happy that he will be able to see Marinette earlier than he planned.

After lunch he was waiting for his friends, first one was Nino then Alya and lastly Marinette. It was hard to hide his smirk after noticing that she had a scarf around her neck. She told everyone that was because she didn't feel too well but he knew the truth. '' girl you look like you haven't sleep whole night'' Alya said. '' well I couldn't fall asleep'' she said with a soft voice. Marinette had big blush on her face remembering what happen to her. ' Hmm wasn't the way I was planning to keep her up the whole night, but that will do' Adrien thought with a smirk on his face.

'' Marinette!'' someone shouts making all of them turn around only to see Nathaniel smiling like crazy. '' thank god I found you, I need your help'' he said while taking one of Marinette's hand in his. Adrien watched carefully trying not to snap with anger. '' I need a model for my drawing. Please, I need your help right now'' he begins to beg her. 'say no' Adrien othered her in his mind. But Marinette said ok and with that Nathaniel run off with her.

It was already night time when Adrien transforms into Chat again. He was ready to punish his princess. At Marinette's Chat open the window and cross his arms. '' Oh purrncess I think you really enjoy my little punishment yesterday to make you disobey me again'' he said with a smirk on his face. At that moment Marinette couldn't move.

* * *

 **I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M REALLY SORRY I PROMISED YOU THAT I WILL UPLOAD NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY BUT THERE WAS SOME PROBLEM WITH WEBSITE SO I WAS UNABLE TO DO SO. SO PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES. /3**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette looked at Chat, that's all she was able to do, that was all her body let her do to. She looked that him as he moves closer and closer to her. Their eyes meet. These beautiful green eyes are hypnotising her.

Their faces were almost touching, just a little bit more and he could feel her pink lips on his. Oh, this lips he couldn't resist so with a quick move his lips was on hers. Soon after Marinette start to enjoy more the kiss. 'too far' he thought as he places one of his hands on Marinette's back pulling her closer to him. Now there wasn't any empty space between them. Chat open his eyes to remember her face as they kiss. On her cheeks there was small blush, he really loves that blush.

Their kiss deeper as Marinette placed her hand around Chats neck and start to play with his hair. That action made Chat purr softly into her lips. Then Chat start to move him and Marinette to the wall so her back was touching it not breaking the kiss. For them, it was as if time stopped moving. They melt into the kiss. Slowly moving his both hands down on her body ' too far' chat thought.

He stopped at the back of her thighs and with the help of his hands he lifts her up and places her legs around his hips deepening the kiss more. That was too much for Marinette and she needed to take a small break to catch her didn't waste anytime soon as her lips were of his he started focusing on her neck. Kissing and biting it gently knowing that Marinette will be unable to think straight as he does so. Oh, and he was right as soon as his lips touch her skin she let go small moan. This feeling was making her go crazy.

Her hold on his hair was stronger as she pulls on it to make him stop and then she started kissing him again on his lips never letting go of his hair. Slowly she licks his lip and then bite it and gently pull it looking straight into his eyes. Chat never felt anything else that made him fill soo good. His hands slowly started to move on her thighs and start making their way under her shorts.

The beeping was now coming out of his ring but he didn't care, he needed more of her. ''Chat your ring'' Marinette softly said between kisses. '' Leave it. I don't care about it'' he told her while biting on her neck again making Marinette moan. '' Please Chat..you can't revile yourself to me... j-just think what would Ladybug say about it'' it was really hard for her to say something because of her moaning. '' right now I don't give a damn about her but you right this isn't how I should revile myself to you'' with that Chat give her last one kiss on her lips and let her go. '' we will finish it next time purrncess'' he winked at her and he was gone.

At home Chat transformed into Adrien. '' what the hell Plagg, couldn't you give me extra time?'' he asked while crossing his arm angrily at his friend. '' kid you aren't acting like yourself. There is something wrong with you!'' Plagg said with a loud voice. '' there is nothing wrong with me, it's opposite I never felt soo good as I'm feeling right now.'' Plagg just looked at him. '' if you say so kid but I still think it wouldn't be a bad idea just to see Master Fu just to be sure'' Adrien let go big sight and said '' ok we will go see Master Fu tomorrow after my photoshoot just to make you shut up.'' and with that they both fall asleep.

Next day Adrien wake up from the most amazing dream he ever had. It was about him and Marinette, they were both married and living in a beautiful home with their three children. He was playing with their kids while she was in the kitchen baking sweets. This was truly the most amazing dream he ever had and one day he will make it into reality but for now, he had to get ready for his photo shoot.

After his work was done he chooses to go to Master Fu as he promised. Just to find that Master Fu was already waiting for him. '' Oh hello Adrien, I was wondering when you will show up'' Master Fu said while giving Adrien small cup of tea he made earlier. '' so I heard that you aren't yourself for some time young one.'' '' I feel just fine'' Adrien told him as he slowly starts to drink his tea. '' Oh of course you feel fine because you don't want to see it what is really happening, we had similar problems with past Chats didn't we Plagg'' Plag just nod his head as he flies off to the Master Fu side. '' what do you mean?'' asked Adrien. '' well it's easy to explain I'm sure you noticed by now when you transform into chat you just don't wear cat suit. You also get cat-like powers and with that, you get cat-like instinct too.'' Master Fu told Adrien.

'' what do you mean?'' now much more interested in this conversation Adrien asked. '' well you see, you get extremely possessive of your 'Mate' like a cat would. And from what Plagg told me it seems like you already have found her so now all you can think about is to make her yours by marking her and making her pregnant with your child. Your desire will only grow I know it will be hard but you need to control them as much as you can.'' Master Fu finish then he gives him a box with tablets. '' take them once a day it will make your desire less powerful, but they will be still there.''

after taking one of the pills Adrien felt more in control of his body so now he could think about what has Master Fu told him. ' so Marinette will be having my kid, she will be only mine that like a dream come true. I will do everything to make it happen but first I need to do something'


	6. Chapter 6

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M REALLY SORRY I KNOW MY ENGLISH ISN'T GOOD, It's NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, BUT I'M REALLY TRYING MY HARDEST...**

* * *

for Adrien time has passed really quickly... school, extra lessons, photo shoot and his secret project. Every day was the same, soon days have changed into weeks and weeks changed into mouths. He still visits Marinette as a Chat but it's more like a friendly visit. He told Marinette that he wasn't himself and apologise for his action. Marinette, of course, told him that it was ok and that she wasn't herself as well.

Adrien did not change his mind about Marinette and still feel this big passion for her. But before he was going to do something he needed to get closer to her and start from the beginning. From being a friend to something more. Knowing that they were made for each other made easier for him to gain control of his needs. Every day he made sure to take one of the tablets he was given and trying to act as nothing happens.

Today was a special day for Adrien it was Marinetts birthday and also week till masked ball that his school was doing and he was planning on asking her to be his date. But not he had something else to think about and it was Marinette's birthday party. Alya told him that Mari didn't want big party so it will be only him, Alya, Nino and Marinette of course. It made him a little bit disappointed because Adrien wanted to give her the biggest party ever just to show her that she deserved.

Party was starting around 7 pm but Adrien needed to give her his present earlier so he already was there at 2 pm. '' what you doing here Adrien party starts at 7 pm, not 2'' Mari ask with a small blush on her face, she was still trying to get used to speaking to him normally. It always made Adrien smile how hard she tried not to anything embarrassing around him. '' I know Mari but I can't give you my present we have to get there. '' it made Marinette confuse a little but she still agreed to go with him.

They both walk to the car that was waiting before Marinette's home. Still thinking about what present Adrien got her she didn't notice that he open the door for her like a true gentleman. The ride was quick so after some minutes they were at their destination. It was Marinettes favourite fabric shop. '' why are we here Adrien?'' she asked clearly confused on what was happening. '' well for the fact I know that you are making your dress for the ball so for my present I will buy you all material and accessories that you need to make the dress.'' Adrien said with a pride.

Marinette just looked at him and couldn't believe it. '' please Adrien I will not feel comfortable with you wasting your money on me.'' she said with a quiet voice. It made Adrien chuckle. '' Oh Mari but I'm not wasting my money at all, it's your birthday you also need to be a little bit spoiled even if you don't want to,'' Adrien said while winking at her. It made her blush really heard.

In the shop, Adrien couldn't contain his smile as he watches Marinette jumping happily from one fabric to another. It was some time before she chose pink, red and black fabric, red, black and green sequins. Adrien paid for it even tho Marinette still trying to convince him that she can pay it by herself. It really made him smile how much unselfish she could be. She truly was an angel to him.

It was around 3 when they were at Marinette home again. '' you were right I think I come here too soon hahaha'' Adrien laughed softly. '' doesn't matter you can still help me with baking a cake.'' she smiles at him. '' I would love that Mari.'' in this short time after that all kissing accident he and Marinette were much closer than before and sometimes when he didn't have anything else to do he loved spending hours baking with Mari so not he knows his way around a kitchen.

He still remembers the first time he tried baking, he set his own kitchen on fire. Oh, that was the day but soon after Marinette'd dad told him that he will teach him as much as he wanted to know. The time he spent with Mari was when he truly understood what real family was like. Their home was like his second home and they didn't mind it. Sometimes Marinette's mum calls him her son-in-law, it always made Mari blush really hard but as for him? For him, it was easier to process with his long term project in the future.

'' Wow Adrien the cake looks amazing'' Marinette said with happy voice jumping up and down and then hug him. ''thank you'' she added with a smile. ''no thank you'' Adrien whisper it really softly making sure that she wouldn't hear him. He looked down on cake and was extremely proud of himself. The cake was three layered cake with pink and white frosting. He was in the control of decoration and him create beautiful roses with red frosting. On the top, there was writing that he was also the one that did it. It said ' happy birthday Mari' and next to it there was big 17.

he still couldn't believe that she was already 17. for him it was like yesterday when he was making sure that 15 years old her wouldn't go to the club ever more. And from that day she never did it again, it made Alya a little bit confused about why her best friend changes her mind but he didn't care. But now she was 17 and he was 18. ' just one more year' he thought happily.


	7. Chapter 7

After baking the cake time had pass really quickly for Adrien and Mari. It was already 7 pm and their friends just got inside Marinettes home. '' ok Marinette have fun and we will be back around 10 am tomorrow'' said Marinettes mum while hugging her. Her dad did the same and then they said their goodbyes to their daughter friends and close the door.

''where your parents are going?'' asked Alya. '' well they thought that they should let us have fun.'' Marinette chuckle '' but before they lest they bake as lots of different pastries'' she added. '' dude I love your parents.'' Nino said while running to where food was. they all laugh at their friend and his love for Mari parents baking.

All three of them walk to the living room where Nino already was eating his heart out with happy tears in his eyes. '' dude they are amazing''. The look on Nino's face made Alya chuckle. '' leave some for as'' Adrien said with crossing his arms. After a second of quiet, they all started laughing. '' God I love you guys'' Marinette said while laughing. '' Aww we love you too. Oh and this is for you.'' Alya said while giving Marinette small bag. '' I hope you going use it well'' she added while winking at Marinette who was not really sure if she wants to know what is inside bag she just got.

When she opened her present she was unable to breathe and after second big blush was placed on her face. '' A-alya!'' '' what you are that age'' Alya said like nothing happen making Mari blush even more. Inside her present were cards but not really normal cards, they were sex cards. The once that tell you what to do like to lick the neck.

'' what is in the bag'' Adrien asked. Marinette could say anything she just stands there like a stone. '' they are sex cards'' Alya told Adrien with a smirk on her face. '' A-Alya!'' Marinette shouts at her best friend because of her embarrassment. Alya just rolls her eyes and smile back at her. '' you going to have fun trust me'' her best friend told her. On Marinette's face, there was a big scary smirk. '' Oh and how do you know? Did you try it out with Nino?'' now it was time for Alya to blush while Nino almost chokes himself to death.

Adrien just laughs at their reactions knowing that Marinette just hit the right button at their friends. He looked at her as she stood there proudly and it made him smile. 'we will need to try it as well' he thought while grinning. After some time they all chose to watch a movie but as it was Marinette's birthday guys let her choose it. Mari quickly nodded to Alya who was trying not to smile. '' lets watch conjuring'' and with that, both boys look at each other as if they were saying their last goodbyes.

It was really hard for Adrien not to scream but he didn't want to look like a baby so he chose to distract himself. Looking around he noticed how pale Nino face was, he knew that they both have really hard time with ghost movies. Then he looked at Alya who was watching it like it wasn't the most tariffing movie ever. And lastly, he looked at Mari who was smiling to herself. He really didn't understand how girls weren't affected by it.

Soon after the movie finish he let go a big sigh of relief same as Nino. '' this wasn't even scary'' Marinette said while turning off the movie. '' you right'' Alya added. Both boys look at them as if they were crazy but they couldn't just say that for them it was really scary. '' Yeah you girls are right it was nothing. '' Nino said trying to act normal. Adrian just smiles while nodding his head.

'' hmm maybe we can find something scarier'' Alya said while starting to look for a new movie to watch. Nino's face gone pale again. He quickly stops Alya. '' or maybe we can play a game?'' he offered, looking at Adrien asking for help. '' yeah I bet it will be more fun than watching a movie.'' interested Alya looked at Adrian and asked. '' and what game are you thinking of playing?''. Adrien start to think and then he said. '' truth or dare'' that answer make sparkles appear in Alya eyes. '' ok'' she answered.

Adrien looks proudly back at Nino who was looking at him as if he just was an about to meet his doom. '' Marinette we need a battle'' Alya said with a hint of excitement in her voice. After a second they all were sitting in around glass battle waiting for the game to begin.

* * *

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS?**

 **I HAVE SOO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY HAHAHA AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE ALSO SCENES LIKE AT THE BEGINNING**

 **NOT ONLY BETWEEN MARINETTE AND CHAT BUT ALSO ADRIEN AND MARINETTE.**

 **I JUST WANT TO MAKE A MIXT BETWEEN HOT AND CUTE EVENTS BETWEEN THEM AND TRUST ME THERE WILL BE LOTS OF THEM ;D.**

 **SEE YOU TOMORROW :3**


	8. Chapter 8

'' Me first'' Alya screamed with excitement while spinning a bottle. It landed on Nino. '' well then truth or dare?'' she asked. After some thinking Nino chose a dare. '' well then I dare you to take off your clothes and run outside and buy me ice cream with only your boxers'' she said while trying not to laugh. '' ught'' while standing up Nino took off his clothes and was only left in his boxers. '' What ice cream do you want?'' he asked Alya. '' vanilla please'' and with that, he was off.

Five minutes later Nino was back with a box of ice cream and his whole face red. '' there! Happy?'' he asked while giving Alya her ice cream. '' very'' she said while winking at him. It was now Nino turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Marinette. '' truth or dare?'' Nino asked her. '' dare, please'' she said back to him. '' I dare you to use cat puns for 1 round'' With that Adiren smirked ' that would be fun to watch, not everybody can be purr-fect at them like I am' he thought. '' are mew paw-sitive that mew wants me to do this dare? Purr-haps as mew know I'm not furry tail-ented at purr-ns'' Marinette finish with a proud face. Everyone was shocked on how good was she. '' Mari where did you learn it? '' Alya asked shocked. '' I'm paw-sitive that I was furry furr-tunate of learning it from the master. It was claw-ful.'' she said with a big sight.

When Marinette spin the bottle it landed on Aly

a. '' Oh how paw-some. True or dare?'' she asked Alya. On Adrien's face, there was a big smirk of pride at how great Marinette could use puns. ' I bet it has something to do with Chat' he thought. ''Dare of course'' and with that Mari smile. '' I dare mew to kiss Nino on the cheek'' when Marinette finish telling Alya her dare, Nino had big blush on his face. '' ok'' that's all Alya said while getting up from her seat and kissing Nino of his cheek''

it was Alya's turn to spin the bottle again but this time it landed on Adrien. '' true or dare?'' she asked. '' well everyone did dares so why not. Dare please'' Adrien said with a smile. '' I dare you to do one thing that it's on the sex cards to Mari.'' this made both teens blush. ''A-Alya!'' Marinette said while looking at her best friend. '' ok'' that was all Adrien said. Alya gives him the cards and he chose one card from the top. It said '' suck on the neck''.

It wasn't that bad for Adrien, he did it before so he can do it again. Moving slowly to Marinette he moves her hair to one side and started gently sucking her skin in the same spot like last time. Knowing that it was Mari weak spot. She let go small moan, it was really quiet so only he was able to hear it. He really loved when she moans to his ear but he needed to gain control they are still with Nino and Alya who were taking pictures of them. ' I have to remember to ask Alya to send me the picture of that' the thought as he let go of her skin leaving a mark. ''Whoo good job Adrien'' Alya said while laughing at the expression on Marinette's face.

Adrien grin with pride as he spins the bottle. It landed on Nino. '' true or dare?'' Adrien asked. '' true bro.'' Adrien smirked. '' ok last year was it you who stole Alyas phone?'' Nino was pale as he looks at angry Alya. '' yes'' he said. '' but I just wanted to see how long she can make it without it'' he added. '' Nino!'' Alya's eye started to twitch as she tried to not get angrier.

When Nino spin the bottle it landed on Alya. '' truth or dare?'' Nino asked. '' dare'' she simply answer him. '' I dare you not to kill me!'' that made everyone laugh. '' I will try but I can't promise anything.'' when Alya spin the bottle It landed on Marinette. '' true or dare'' she asked. '' dare, please.'' '' I dare you to make out with Adrien for five min.'' smirking Alya said. '' b-but.. but'' '' no buts dare is a dare,'' Nino said. With a big blush, Marinette closes her eyes while starting kissing Adrien on the lips. The kiss started slowly but then it got deeper. Adrien moves his hand on the back of her head pressing her more to himself. With 2 min left Adrien knew that he was losing his control. 1 min left Adrien stop caring about it and kiss Marinette harder. 30 second left Marinette start to press her fingernails to his back making him growl in pleasure. They keep kissing after the timer stops for another 5 second before stopping to catch their breath.

Marinette had big blush on her face and was unable to move while looking at his eyes that were looking straight back at her. Adrien wanted more. He missed the feeling of her lips on his so much. '' Mari I didn't know you knew how to kiss like that,'' Alya said. '' I still thought that you haven't had your first kiss yet but there you are kissing like a pro'' she added. With that Mari come back to her place and blush more. '' I only kissed once before,'' she said softly. It made Adrien grin more because he was her first kiss. That was like the best day for him.

* * *

 **THIS IS PART ONE OF TRUE OR DARE, I WILL UPLOAD PART TWO TOMORROW.**


	9. Chapter 9

'' well anyway its your turn to spinn the bottle Mari'' said Alya. Marinette with a blush on her face spinned the bottle and it landed on Nino. And then she got an idea. With a smirk on her face she said. '' true or dare? '' unable to see Mari face he said true. At that moment Marinette had bigger smirk than before. '' how long are you and Alya toughether? '' she asked making both Nino and Alya blush the same way as she did. '' I-i don't know what you mean'' Nino said trying to sound normaly but it was really hard at that moment. '' oh stop it do you think i'm stupid.'' Mari said while crossing her arms. Both Nino and Alya looked at each other then Nino said '' half of year''

Adrien coudn't belive it they were tougether and he didn't noticed. Well it maight be because he had to controll his feelings for Marinette and stuff but still. Now it all made sance how they were always missing classes tougether, how he spot them in the park on probably date. Wow it really made sence now.

When Nino spinned the bottle it landed on Adrien, who simply just said dare. '' I dare you to ask Marinette to be your date on the ball next week.'' Nino said while winking at Alya who had proud smirk on her face. ' well I was planinig on doing it anyway so I maight as well do it now 'Adrien thought while turnining his gaze at Marinette whow was blushing again. ' wow she blush so much is soo cute' he thought while chuckling in his head. '' Marinette pleace make me the happiest man alive by being my date to upcoming ball.'' with that he give her his most amazing smile knowing that it always makes heart of girls melt. '' y-yes I would love to.'' she aswer him while looking straight at his eyes. It was really hard for him not to kiss her just then.

Now it was Adrien's turn and when the bottle stop speaning it landed on Marinette. ' well this gonna be interesting' he thought. '' Mari true or dare'' he asked her. '' true, please'' '' ok who is your celebrity crush?'' Adrien asks her. '' Ohh good one Adrien I also want to know that'' smiled Alya at him. '' i-i can't you all gonna laugh at me!'' Marinette said while covering her face in her hands. '' we will not and you know you have to say it.'' finished Nino. And with that Marinette let go big sigh. '' Chat Nori'' she said while looking away.

'well, well, well good to know' Adrien thought while smirking. Knowing that he was her crush as a Chat it made easier for his plan to work now he had to make her fall in love with him as Adrien and then it's going to be purrfect. '' girl there is nothing to be ashamed of. Chat is a cool dude.'' Alya said while smiling. '' thank you Alya'' Marinette give her small smile in return.

Marinette start to streach herself. '' I think it's time for bed'' she said while looking around to see that Alya had hard time having her eyes open. '' y-yeah'' said Nino with the same problem as Alya. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and softly laught at their friends who were alredy fast asleep hugging each other. '' I don't really feel that sleapy what about you Mari?'' asked Adrien. '' Nope.'' aswser him Marinette with a smile. ''

'' you know lets go outside.'' adrien said. '' isn't it a bit late for that? It maight be a bit dengerous out there..'' Adrien just chuckle and said. '' oh don't worry I will protect you.'' it made Marinette blush. '' ok''.

After some time they were at the park. All lights were off so the moon was the only light sources they have. '' wow its soo Beautiful'' she said while looking around the park. '' yeah it is'' Adrien said while looking only at her. Then Marinette got and idea '' tag you it. '' she said while quickly touching Adrien's arm and then running off while laughing. ' oh so you want to play cat and mouse' he thought while smiling.

Every time when Adrien was close to catching her she somehow got away. This got him even more into the game. Marinette was laughing really hard, she had soo much fun right now. When she didn't notice arm wrapping itself around her hips. When she looked at who it was she smiled. It was Adrien with a big grin on his face. '' I got you'' he said softly making Marinette chuckle. They both didn't want to move so they just stand there while looking at each other eyes.

It wasn't even a second after when they had kissed each other. Moving slowly her arms around his neck made Adrien kiss her deeper and faster loving the feeling she created in him. They were kissing there for good 30 minutes when they broke to cath their breaths. But Adrien didn't want to wast any time so he started kissing her neck making her moan his name. It almost made him go crazy.

Licking his way up on her neck he started kissing her again but with more passion then before. She kissed him with the same passion while gently pulling on his hair making him growl softly. Her legs go weak but she didn't want this to stop. When he noticed that she was unable to stand more he sits down on the grass and pulls her to him so she would sit down on his lap. ''come here'' he said almost whispering.

She did what he told her to do and soon after they were both kissing again. It was too much for him to control. He slowly placed his hands on her top and start moving them up making her top move as well while kissing her hungrily. When her top was already on top he stops kissing her and take it off while staring into her eyes. Marinette let him take off her top leaving her with only a black bra.

Adrien looked at her closely trying to remember the way she looked now. It was so beautiful. Quickly he started to kiss her neck again while moving his hands down on her body. It made her moan even more. She could feel how hard he was between her legs and it made her more exited.

Adrien stops kissing her neck and took off his own t-shirt making Marinette bite her lip while slowly moving her finger on his muscular body. Moving back to her neck Adrien started kissing her a little down and slowly moving closer to her chest. Moving her bra down Adrien couldn't take it anymore so he started licking her nipple making her cry his name in pleasure.

He wanted more of her sweet cries for him. If this goes any further they will do it. And he knew what would happen then and it was too early for that so he stopped and whisper into her ear. '' if we don't stop now we will be unable to stop later.'' one part of him wishes that she would understand but another part wanted her to beg for more. '' y-yeah you right'' Marinette whispered while moving from his lap and putting her clothes on.


	10. Chapter 10

Next day Marinette couldn't believe what just happen to her. Closing her eyes she drifted off into her memories of yesterday. Her kissing Adrien on his lips created fireworks in her belly. It felt so right. Oh how long she had dreamed about this lips of his, and at last, she was able to feel them on hers and not only lips but also her skin. It was like her dream coming true.

Not knowing to her Adrien had the same feelings as she did about yesterday. To be honest he didn't want to stop but he knew he had to as it wasn't their time. Well yet. But oh boy but if it was he would take her right there in the park, making her scream his name so loud that everyone would know who she belongs to. The thought about it made him smirk, ' we will do it in the future for sure'.

School for Adrien wasn't that bad. His class just got a new project and it was about kids and for it, they needed to work in pairs. And his partner was non-other than his Mari. Oh, but the best part was that they have to take care of a robot baby for a week. WHOLE WEEK! So for that pairs will have to act as a married couple. For others, this might be just some stupid project but for him, it was like a peek into his... no, their future.

'' hey Mari can I come over to your place after school so we can talk about this project?'' Adrien asked Marinette with a small soft smile on his face. '' well yes of course.'' she said while trying not to look at his lip but she was unable to and Adrien noticed that. ' Oh, I bet she liked our little kiss yesterday.' he thought while trying his hardest not to smirk. '' thank you wifey'' Adriend said while winking at Marinette making her blush really hard. Oh, he will really enjoy this project.

On the break time, Marinette was unable to take it anymore so she runs off to the bathroom splashing water on her face to make the blush go away. It was some time after she was ready to get out something or someone grab her arm and pull her into the bathroom again. '' well, well, well if it isn't Maritrash''. The voice was coming out of a blond girl that was the same age as Marinette. '' what do you want Chloe?'' Marinette asked while crossing her arms. '' I want you to stop being so fucking close to my Adrien!'' Chloe said almost shouting while looking at her nails. '' No-''

before Marinette could finish what she was saying Chloe with quick move slap her across her cheek then before Marinette could react in any way Chloe grab one of her pony tails and pull on it hard making Marinette hiss in pain. '' I wasn't asking you! Who do you think you are? I will not let pathetic trash like you talk back to me!'' pulling Marinettes hair harder she added. '' you are ugly, stupid trash! Do you think anyone really likes you? You fat idiotic slut! And so you know I will destroy your little ' dream', you never going to be someone!'' before letting Marinette go, Chloe spits on the Marinettes face with disgust. Looking back at Marinette Chloe started laughing. Just before she closed the door behind her Chloe said. '' you are a trash nothing else!''

back in class Sabrina was looking at the door when Chloe come inside. '' where were you Chloe?'' she asked with worrying voice. '' I was taking care of pest problem'' Chloe said while laughing. Sabrina looked at Chloe with her eyes widen.

That day Marinette never come back to class...


	11. Chapter 11

'' Alya do you know what happens to Marinette?'' Adrien asked with a worried expression on his face. After a moment Alya looked at him as let go a deep sigh and soon after she gives him small smile.''I don't really know...'' looking at her phone she sighs again. '' she isn't answering my text.'' looking down she placed her head on her desk. '' I'm really worried about her... she never acted like that before... something must be wrong... I.. I know that must be stupid but I have this feeling inside telling me so..'' looking down on Alya, Adrien noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

'' Alya I'm sure that she is fine, I bet that she is probably sleeping right now that's why she isn't answering your text.'' he gives her his biggest smile while adding. '' I'm going to her home in a moment to talk about the project and I will make sure she is fine.'' Alya looked up and give him her gentle smile. '' thanks, Adrien, it means a lot.''

walking out of his class room Adrien was in his little world so he didn't notice Chloe waving to him. '' Oh Adrien love, I was waiting for you.'' she smiled while hugging his arm. '' what do you want Chloe?'' he asked giving her one of his fake smiles. '' I was talking to your father about this new event that it's happening soon, and you know what?.'' Adrien shook his head as a no. '' he had the best idea ever. He said that we should go and have a dinner in the most expensive restaurant in Paris and come up with ideas for it. It will be just two of us might I add. Isn't it wonderful?'' she said while pulling him to the direction of his car.

Pushing his hand away he stopped and look at her. '' well that's interesting to hear as I was talking to my father five minutes ago about photo shoot next week and he never told any of this.'' Chloe stood there without knowing what to say. '' I don't know why would you lie about it?'' he asked while crossing his arms. '' I don't know what you mean I never lie.'' she said simply like nothing. '' well I know you well too much and I know that you just lie about it knowing that I can't say no to my father.'' closing his eyes he added. '' but that doesn't matter now I already made plans with Mari so I have to decline this 'diner' invitation that sure of I would have to pay for'' after that Adrien left.

'' well good for you kid, not being a push over.'' Plagg said with proud voice form Adriens front shirt pocket. '' get used to it. Things are about to change for better.'' Adrien said while looking at the bright blue sky with a smile on his face. '' I know kid'' said Plagg also smiling.

After some time Adrien was already at the front of Marinettes parents bakery. To his confusion, it was closed. Not knowing what to do he choose to take out his phone from his bag and type in a Marinettes phone number and give it a call. But she didn't answer it. It got him worried. Looking up at Marinettes window he notices that like was on so that means that she was inside her home. Trying calling her again it didn't get him anywhere. He was getting annoyed.

'' right just do it, kid,'' said Plagg. Adrien looked down on his little friend with a shocked expression. '' I know that you want to transform and see what is up with her, but don't get me wrong I want lots of cheese after this.'' with that Adrien run to the closest thing he thought would hide his transformation and he changes into Chat. Jumping to Marinette's room. Looking through the window he noticed her sitting in the corner of her room. Her head was hidden in her legs and arms. He could hear her crying. Looking closely at her he noticed that one of her ribbons was missing.

It made him sick. Knocking on her window made her look at him. Her eyes were red, emotionless with tears running of them. He also noticed that one of her cheeks was bright red with what it looks like a shape of hand printed on it. Anger that's all he could feel right now. Not breaking their eye contact he opened her window and moved slowly to her. His eyes were glowing brightly green. Sitting next to her he took her hand and pull her into his arms hugging her tightly.

'' What happens to you princess?'' he asked with low and dangerous voice. She didn't answer him. '' tell me what the fuck happen to you?'' his anger was getting better of him but he didn't care who ever hurt his mate will pay. She didn't say anything and it made him even angrier. '' fuck do whatever you want but I will found out either way.'' he says while letting her go and running to the window. '' I will fucking find them and kill them,'' he said under his nose so Marinette was unable to hear it.

Next day at school Marinette was herself again but Adrien noticed that all of it was just an act. '' girl you scared me yesterday. Do you have any idea how worried I was?'' Alya asked while hugging her best friend. '' I'm sorry that I didn't answer your text but I was helping with my parents packing and then I just forgot,'' Mari said while trying to give her best smile. She wasn't really lying she did help her parents pack but in the morning before school. '' oh where are they going?'' asked Nino. Marinette smiled and said. '' they are celebrating their 20 years of marriage so they are going away for one week.''

'' Oh that's great!'' screamed Alya with excitement. '' why is it great asked Adrien. '' now we can make a play group for our robot kids while having a one-week big sleep over. That way we all can act like a real family.'' '' yeah you right I bet my mum will let me if it means for me having at least one A in my school year, what about you Adrien?'' said Nino while looking at Adrien. '' well I have whole week for myself because of my father trip, so if it's alright with Mari I'm up for it.'' Marinette just smiled.

At the end of class, all students got their robot baby. In appearance, it looked like a real kid. Teachers ordered robot baby to look just like their both parents to make it as much realistic as they could. When Adrien was holding this baby he almost melted away. It was a girl with the same eye colour as Mari and his hair colour. He really thought of her as his and Marinettes baby. Their kid. He was soo happy that he could just die.

After lesson Marinette was walking alone thinking about all stuff that could happen in this week. So she didn't notice that Chloe grab her again and pull her inside dark alley next to the school. '' Maritrush what did I tell you last time when we talked?'' Chloe asked. Marinette stayed quiet. It made Chloe annoyed so she grabbed once again Mari's hair. '' I told you to stay away from my Adrien but you did opposite you made him sleep over at your home all week,'' Chloe added. Then she smirked. '' if you are that horny I can help you with that. Guys~ '' after that three guys around in their 40 walk to her smirking. '' I paid them to play with you. Ha aren't I a good friend?'' she said while laughing like crazy. Then she leaving scared Marinette with strange 3 guys all alone. ''noooooooo!'' Screamed Mari as they started to move to her.

Adrien was walking back to school because he forgot his jacket when he noticed Chloe smiling. '' what got you in good mood?'' he asked. '' Oh Adrien my love I'm just thinking about what a good friend I am,'' she said while walking away and leaving confused Adrien all alone. He didn't have any time to think about what she means by that because he heard a scream. ''nooooooo!'' his body moved on its own knowing who that voice belonged to. Her voice was coming out of an alley just next to their school. Running deeper into the alley he was shocked to see three old men all around Marinette. One of them held her hands behind her with his own while licking her neck. The second guy was touching her breasts and the last one had his hand inside her pink trousers.

Looking at Marinettes crying face Adrien didn't notice that his eyes were starting to glow dangerously again, his teeth were growing and his fingers turned into claws. Looking at Adrien Plagg understood that Adrien was long gone and all his feelings change into the pure instinct to kill.


	12. Chapter 12

His chilling beastly eyes never left his chosen preys. moving slowly, closer to them. The need for kill started to swallow him. He was behind them but they didn't know... they didn't stop... dull smirk appeared on his face as he let go deep dark growl from his throat. They stop, looking at him their faces begin to pale as if their worst nightmare come to life.

'' A-Adrien?'' Marinette looked at the boy that was standing before her, but he wasn't a boy that she knew. They had let her go while slowly backing away. Moving his hands to Marinettes face Adrien gently stroke her cheek making her close her eyes enjoying the feeling of his touch. Softly he pulls her into his arms and nuzzled into her hair.

Feeling of her being safe in his arms made him relax. His eye slowly going back to the way they were as he presses her more to him. Loud movement snaps him back. And as he glared at the men his eyes changed into beastly ones once again. Adrien picks up Marinette and with the quick jump, he put her on the fire stairs in the alley.

''A-Adrien wha-'' but before she could finish her sentence Adrien jump down and start punching the men. ''Adrien whats wrong with you...'' she whispered while looking down on Adrien with worrying expression. '' someone hurt his mate before his own eyes, that's what happens to him.'' the sudden voice surprised her. Looking around she noticed flying cat like creature next to her.

'' Hi I'm Plagg Chat Nori's Kwami'' Plagg give her small smile. '' so that means that Adrien is Chat?'' Marinette asked. '' mhhm'' he nods his head. '' so you can stop him! If he will keep on beating them, they will die.'' Marinette said while whispering last part. '' I'm unable to stop him at this stage but you can.'' Plagg said. '' how?'' asked Marinette. '' having you close to him almost change him back a while ago.'' he said.

With that Marinette tried to run to him as fast as her tired body would let her. Sitting down at the end of the stairs she gently jumped down. She noticed Adrien holding one of the men with one of his hand and with another punching him. Running to him he hugs him from behind and starts to whisper to him.

'' Adrien please stop... I love you. We are a team. Whatever you lack, I got you. We will balance each other out, ok. Minor setback? Guess we'will make a major comeback. Bad day? Well, I will promise you better night.'' tears started falling out from her eyes as she hugs him tighter.

'' you need support? I'll be your backbone. I'll keep you motivated and at the top, always. As long as you appreciate me and remain consistent you don't have to doubt my loyalty. You got me. I got us... so please come back to me...'' a warm hand touched hers and when she opened her eyes she noticed that Adrien move her hands to his lips and kiss them. He was back to normal.

''well kid good to have you back.'' said Plagg while flying to them. '' well good to be back,'' Adrien said to his friend then he turned his body to face Marinette. '' so you know.. about me being Chat and as being you know..'' he whispers softly. '' yes.'' Marinette simply answered him with a smile. '' are you disappointed?'' Adrien asked making Mari chuckle. '' how can I be disappointed I have the coolest boyfriend ever~'' she said while kissing him on his cheek.

Now Adrien was blushing like crazy. '' Y-you want me to be your boyfriend?'' with big eyes he asked her. '' well yeah silly kitty.'' with that Adrien could control himself as he picks her up and spin her with a smile and then he kissed her lips softly.

'' cute and all but I think we should be going,'' said Plagg. Adrien smiled and give Marinette last big hug.'' yeah.''. Marinette looked at Adrien and said. '' can we leave it just between us the stuff that happens here?'' Adrien smiled '' of course princess.''

At Mari home Alya and Nino were already waiting for them with two robots Baby's in their arms. '' you kid is the second cutest baby I ever see.'' Said Alya while giving Adrien his and Marinette's baby. '' Oh and who is the cutest baby?'' Asked Mari. '' Mine and Nino's of course.'' Said Alya while laughing. Making rest of friends laugh as well.

'' so bro did you chose the name for the baby?'' asked Nino while looking at a little blond girl in Adriens arms. '' Emma.''

* * *

 _ **I WOULD LIKE TO JUST SAY THAT IN MY STORY MARINETTE ISN'T LADYBUG.**_

 _ **WHILE MAKING THE FIRST CHAPTER I WAS PLANING ON USING LADYBUG AS WELL BUT LATER ON I CHOSE NOT TO.**_

 _ **ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LEFT REVIEWS ON MY STORY, IT ALWAYS MAKES ME SMILE TO SEE THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY. ALSO, IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MUCH MORE.**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was a fun day for Adrian. he was watching Marinette play with the robot baby imagining that it was their real one. Getting the last look on her face all smiling made his heart full of love. ''I love you my angel'' he whispered so quietly making sure that she didn't hear it. Turning his attention to his two other best friends he smiled at what he has seen. Nino had his one hand around Alya and other holding their robot baby. Oh, how he wishes that he and Mari were that close already. 'just a little bit more' he thought. ''They must have been tired.'' Said Marinette making Adrien wake up from his daydream. '' yeah I guess.'' He looked at Marinette who was standing right above him, she was holding their baby in her hands so gently, full of love. '' you should go to bed also, you been on your feet whole day. Now I will take care of our baby.'' Said Adrian with a big smile on his face. 'Our baby?!' thought Mari with a little bit blush on her face. To be honest she didn't mind it. Quiet opposite it made her happy. She gives him her biggest smile and quietly walked away from him just after giving him their baby.

Looking down at the small baby in his arms he smiled sadly. It was last day of their assessment so tomorrow they will have to say goodbye to little Emma. A small tear had fallen from his eye, he wasn't ready for that yet. Over this week he and Mari had gone closer much closer than before, but they never talk about what happened in the dark alley. 'Maybe that's for better' he thought. Putting baby into her small bed made from long fabric created by Marinette Adrian sigh. This week wasn't easy for them. He still remembers how many nights all four of them had to stay awake because of two baby's crying but it was all worth it. Now he knows that they will make great parents in the future.

Moving back to the sofa he took his bag and sit down. With the hasty move, he took a small box of tablets and too one. He has been taking them every day and as the master said they let him have the control over his mind and body. If it wasn't for them there was a big chance that he would be able to resist creating Emma. Which is not that bad but still Marinette is still not a grown up yet but just a little bit more. 'I don't mind the wait'' he thought while falling asleep.

It wasn't long till the morning come. Alya was first to wake up because of her baby crying. Then it was Nino, who had awakened because he was missing the warmth of Alya body. Adrian was next, but it wasn't because of Emma as crying. No, it was because over this week he gains this little habit of waking before Mari, so he could give her breakfast to bed, which she really liked. ''perfect '' he said while looking at two small toast with eggs and orange juice. He took the plate and gently walked to the Marinette room. Quietly as possible he opened the door and smile while seeing his love asleep while hugging a plush toy of Chat.

''Mari, wake up. It's time for school.'' He said with love. ''mmhhmnm'' that's all she was able to say as she turned away from his direction and continue sleeping making him chuckle. At the same time, their baby had awakened and was crying making Marinette wake up in instant and run to Emma. Adrian found it adorable the way she acted, right now she was a mum.

After eating breakfast and getting ready all four of them started going to school. All of them had a small sad expression on their faces knowing that this will be their last time with the robot babies which they grow to love as their own.

* * *

 **GUESS WHO IS BACK~**

 **I WAS SOO MOVED BY ALL THE REVIEWS, THE NUMBER OF FALLOWER AND FAVOURITES THAT I GOT INSPIRED TO COME BACK TO THIS STORY AGAIN.**

 **I BELIEVE THAT REALLY NICE AND WARM CHAPTER IS WHAT THIS STORY NEEDED BUT DON'T GET USE TO IT ;)**

 **IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN THAT'S ALL I WILL SAY.**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL GUYS BYE BYE LOVE YA~**


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for their first class. They had to give up their robot babies already, and to be fair it might have been already half of hour after they were separated but Adrien could already feel this big hale in his heart. Looking over his shoulder where she was the love of his life with the same sad expression on her face as he has. He noticed how her eyelashes sparcle when she looked down. It sent butterflies to his stomach. ' Oh Marinette, you are don't have to worry. We will have reall Emma soon' he thought.

Bell ringed weaking him out of his thoughts. His teacher walked in with a big smile on her face she said.'' Good morning class I hope you had fun with this project. But before we start our lesson I have something I wuld like to announc.'' pointing her right hand at the door she added'' we have a new student joining as today, his name is Alex and he transfaredhere from Japan. I hope you all will be nice to him and make him feel welcome.'' as she finished, doors of the class opened and a silver-haired boy walked in. Adrien noticed how his blue eyes scanned around his class in a quick manner and then they stop. As if he found what he was looking for. Walking to the middle of the class he never stops looking in the same direction and it got Adrian confused as it looked if he was looking at him at first, but then his heart stopped. No, he was looking at his Marinette, she didn't notice as she was in her own world designing in her small sketchbook.

''Alex, please intoduce yourself to the class.'' teacher said with a big smile. Alex moves his hand to his messy hair and started to play with a single braid that was on his right side of his hair. At the end of it there were small bells making queit sound everytime he moved it. '' Good morning, my name is Alexander smith, I was born from japanese father and english mother. We just moved here becouse of my fathers buisness so I will be in your care'' he said never taking his eyes off Marinette and Adrian didn't like it not one bit. But then andrien noticed how Alex moved his mounth as if he said 'I found you'. It gave chills to his back.

''Marinette, you are class president so could you show around a new student at the end of this lesson'' Asked teacher making Marinette jump because she wasn't paying any attention till now. '' Yes of course'' she said quickly while standing up in a quick manner making whole class laugh.

Class ened very quickly and it was break time. At this time Marinette and that new guy were walking around school. Adrien didn't like it at all. He felt something was off about that new guy but he didn't how to put it but he felt it in his soul. That strong hatred to him. For him, the only explanation was that it's probably because Alex was next to his love. After all, he did had a strong need to punch any guy that was next to her. This break was the longer than ever for him and MArinette wasn't here still. He could feel strong pain in his heart, not being next to her might kill him one day he told himself once with a smile.

Break ended and it was time for the last lesson of the day. When he walked into the class Marinette was sitting down already. When Adrien looked closely at her, he noticed that her eyes looked empty. But when he asked her what is wrong she just said that she was tired. Adrien couldn't focous on the lesson all he could think about was His love not feeling well. He will need to go and check on her as Chat and get to bottom of this.

At the end of the day, Marinette said her goodbyes to Adrien and walked off. On the other hand, Adrien was standing there looking as she walked away into the distance. He really did have a horrible feeling that something bad will happen. After getting home he finished his dinner and run to his room. '' Plag its time to transform.'' He said while waking up his small friend. '' Everything alright kiddo?'' Plag asked while touching his eyes. '' I don't know but I am about to go check, Plag clows out.'' Light apperead around him and as she changed into Chat.

After some time he was at Marinette balcony but something was wrong he could here Alex voice saying '' Awaken'' After that big gold light started to shine blinding Chat for a second. Shared that Marinette is in danger he jumped to her beadroom breaking the window.

There he saw Marinette floating in the air and Alex standing next to her with a big smile. '' You are too late Adrien'' Chat frezzes. ' how' he thought. Then the light started to die down and there it stood Marinette but she didn't look like herself anymore. Her body grown to adult size her hair ware touching the ground and it was in a lighter shade of her usual hair. Her lips were in deap red colour. Her eyes turned red and she also had a pink eyeliner around the tip of her eyes.

Chat was lost for words as he looked at the person in front of him. '' Mari?'' He asked quietly. '' She isn't Marinette anymore. I awakened her pars self..'' Alex said and then '' Behold the true beauty of the Goddes of luck and my future bride!'' Alexes smile turned sinister as he shouted these words. Chat could believe what was happening. '' My bride its is time for as to go'' Alex added. And with that, she slowly moved her hand up and the had disappeared leaving Chat alone in her room. All around him everything that belongs to Marinette started to disappear as well. After some time chat fallen down on his knees in a dark, empty room that looked as if no one lived in it for a really long time. A single tear had fallen down from his eyes and he let out a loud scream of pain.


	15. Chapter 15

The darkness, yes, the darkness that's what he felt as he started to close his eyes. He didn't understand what had happened to Mari? Her appearance, something about it seemed familiar. He had seen her. Somewhere. But where. He opens his eyes and closely looked around the empty room. 'Why, why everything is gone?' He asked himself. He didn't understand anything. With every second that passed, he started to forget. Her smile. Her sweat voice. All gone from his memories. He stood up and touched his eyes. Asking himself why was he crying. He shrugs off this nagging pain in his heart as if it was nothing and he left now empty and cold room without turning around.

Next day at the school was as if nothing happened. Looking around his class he noticed that Nino was already waving at him with a smile. '' Yo, dude. What's up with your eyes'' He asked. Adrien moved his right hand and gently touched his eye and said. '' It seems as if I cried but I can't remember why.'' Nino didn't know what to say, for him it was strange to see his best friend in this state. Adrien looked at the empty seat next to Alya. 'was it always empty?' He asked himself. ''Hey Nino, do you know if someone was sitting next to Alya?'' He asked staring straight at the sit behind him. Nino turned around and didn't say anything for some minutes. '' Not really this chair was always empty as far as I can remember,'' Nino said while sitting down on his sit leaving Adrien to his thoughts. '' Something is missing'' Adrien said quietly.

'' Why...'' A sad voice made Adrien jump. '' Did you say something?'' Asked Adrian to his desk buddy only to see him sleeping. He turned around to see all of his class being asleep. '' Plugg'' But no answer. Opening his bag, he noticed that his Kwami companion was also asleep on one of his cheeses. '' I'm sorry...'' That voice again. '' Who are you! Show yourself to me!'' He angrily shouted while looking around his classroom but no answer. Then he noticed a light and then a person appeared on his knees next to an empty desk. His hair was short and messy in the golden colour. His black long traditional Chinese clothing almost looked as if it was made for royalty. ''Who are you!'' Adrien asked the mysterious male figure. Male turned around and Adrien could have a closer look at who he was. Adrien didn't know what to think of it.

He was looking at himself, but older. Male stood up and with his sharp eyes full of tears looked at Adrien. ''Why did you do this to her?'' Male asked still looking at Adrien. But before Adrien could answer a new voice appeared. ''You had stolen her from me a prince.'' A silvered haired man appeared out of nowhere. '' You took her and she was meant to be mine alone.'' Adrien stood there more confused than ever. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't in his classroom anymore but outside on the flower field. '' I'm a God of War and she is the Goddess of Luck; we are a perfect match and you are just a human.'' The silver man laughed as his cold blue eyes looked down on Adrien's look alike. As he laughed golden bells ringed on his right side of the hair.

''What did you do to her!'' Prince stood up and with the quick movement, he took his silver sword out and pressed it to the neck of the God before him. '' Well you see, I needed her to love me for the ceremony to be completed but she was in love with a stupid abounded prince. I tried to change her mind but it didn't work so I destroyed her body Bahahaha.'' All Adrian could do is look at his look alkies sword fallen down. ''No...W-why..'' God just smirked as he said. '' If I can't have her body and mind in this life, I will just have to find and take it in her next one. And there is nothing you can do to stop me.'' With that, God disappeared.

'' Please save her this time.'' Prince turned to Adrien with a sad smile. '' Don't let the past reaped itself, Adrien.'' Adrien looked at him, unable to say a word. '' I lost my Princess once and with her I lost myself in a process.'' The prince's body started to change. His blond hair turned into black and on top of his hair, two cat ears started to appear. After a moment a black demonic cat was standing before Adrien. ''God of the war had cursed me, and with that, every one of my next life's will suffer the same curse as I.'' Demonic cat lowered his head. '' w-what?'' Adrien asked while falling back. '' You see the curse has been activated from the moment you had fallen in love with our princess. You started to act more like a beast. The strong need for making her yours after such a long wait overpowered your senses.''

Adrien closed his eyes. '' But I haven't fallen in love with anyone'' Beast just smiled and said '' You have but he made her make you and everyone forget about her.'' The smile dropped from the beast. '' He gained control over her and make her become a Goddess of Luck again and when he and she became one under a blood moon, her true powers will be awakened and he will become a God of Destruction and she will become a Goddess of Creation and forever she will be under his control, an empty shell of nothing.'' Slowly beast makes his way closer to Adrien. '' You need to stop him or we will lose her forever.''

Adrien moved his right hand to his head trying to find any sense in any of this. Beast looked at the ring. '' This ring my Princess made for me when we promised each other that we will forever be together, she said that it will protect me but it was taken from me.'' Once again tears started to fall from his eyes. '' I'm so glad that I am able to see it again.'' Looking down on his ring Adrien felt a sharp pain in his heart. '' It's time for you to remember, wake up Adrien and bring her home.'' With that, the beast disappeared and Adrien was left alone in the darkness. Before his eye's images started to flash of a dark-haired woman. All of his memories started to come back from her. Of Marinette. Of his princess. All of the feelings he had lost was back.

And with that, he had awakened in the classroom with everyone awaken. He took his back and run off. He didn't care about anything, not even his father. All he cared about was Marinette.


End file.
